masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SSV Midway
The SSV Midway FR-1 (Systems Alliance Space Vehicle Fighter Recon 1) is a Systems Alliance starship. She is a prototype "heavy fighter" frigate, first of the eponymous Midway class, co-developed by the Alliance Russian Craftsmen and the Turian Hierarchy, with the sponsorship of the of the Citadel Council. She is optimized for raiding missions and dogfights, using state-of-the-art stealth technology powered by an experimental drive core. Commissioned in 2183; The Midway was initially captained by Issah Markoju, however, she was placed out of commission for a number of months after taking heavy damage from the Battle of the Citadel, which killed Markoju. In 2185, she was recommissioned and placed under the command of James Christianson as his main source of transportation and base of opeations. The Midway was named after the Battle of Midway in 1942, a pivotal battle in the Second World War. Which may reference why it was completed two months ahead of the Normandy, it's sister ship. Internal Layout The Midway is built with four main decks: Captain's Quarters The Captain's Quarters are the highest room in the ship. Located on the top floor, it includes a bed; a desk with the latest in computer technology, a large television and a raisable "war table" and a voice-comm built in which leads to the pilots ears. Here, the Captain can oversee the battle if he is unable to reach the galaxy map. The battle map covers about 4 Miles around the ship, both up and down and around, as it appears as a holographic sphere. Captain Issah Markoju claims that "This method is hard to understand, but it gets easier with each battle. Command Deck The Command deck includes, the Bridge in the bow (Much like the Normandy's), the airlock, the CIC which is overseen by both the commanding officer and Navigator Yung. The comm rooms are located in the comm room behind the elevator (Much like in Mass Effect) and use a holographic generator to send images of the captain to Alliance Command. There is also an Armory on both sides of the elvevator, which act as upgrade stations for weapons. The Combat Information Center (CIC) of the Midway is unusual. Alliance ships usually place commanding officers in the middle of the room, to facilitate communication with subordinates, but the CO's station in the Midway's CIC is at the back. This is because the Midway has a turian-human design and their commanders prefer to look over their subordinates rather than be in the midst of them. The cockpit area is equipped with an internal kinetic barrier, designed to protect the pilot from exposure to vacuum if air pressure is lost in the CIC. Crew Quarters The crew quarters contain the living space for the crew members as well as the main battery near the front of the ship underneath the pilot, the kitchen which is on the left side of the ship, the mess hall which is open 24/7 and uses two chefs. The medical lab to the right side, run by Dr. Rebecca Snow and the AI Core for VIVA. The beds in the living quarters make space by bunking in attempt to use limited space, the medical lab has the top-of-the-line equipment and a medi-gel dispenser. Though, unlike the Normandy, the bunk bed act as sleeper pods and the controls are on the outside of the room and turning into sleeper pods by using a glass casing that blocks the bed. This helps crew members, if the doors ever become stuck an override code is available which will cut power to the living quarters and the doors to unlock thus being pushed open. Engineering An elevator located in the quarters can be used to descend to the engineering and storage sections of the Normandy. A M35 Mako and UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle is stored on this level; (Soldier) is cleaning rifles next to the squad lockers; (Soldier) is attending to the Mako; and (Soldier) is idly observing opposite the Mako. Across from (Soldier) is a Requistion Desk which is a computer in which items can be purchased from. Opposite the garage, a door leads to the engineering section proper containing the Midway's drive core. Here, the Commanding Officer can find (Engineer) observing and maintaining the core's functional integrity. A.N.I.T.A. A.N.I.T.A. is the first Systems Alliance Artificial Intelligence. A.N.I.T.A. is merely an experimental program for the Alliance to see if it will make things for ships such as frigates, cruisers, and even dreadnoughts easier. A.N.I.T.A. is also given a mobile unit which appears to be a woman, thus revealing her to be a female to match her name. This mobile unit has no weapons, though has highly motorized joints and can be used at anytime. The mobile unit is a safety precaution, as the doors to the room lock, she'll be able to unlock them and fight any fires (Especially in the AI Core) and to help crew members defend the ship. She is an unlocked AI, meaning she has freewill but is able to act as a regular crew member. A.N.I.T.A. is also the center of much controversy as she is in control of a major investment project and if goes rogue could cost the Alliance millions of credits. A.N.I.T.A. also is locked in some way, able to answer to the commanding officers. Her rank is pregiven as Lieutenant, thus given superiors and inferiors. She is also able to "feel" to some aspects as to "Like" and "Joke" with other crew members. She is much like EDI in a way, though A.N.I.T.A. is far more human, able to laugh at jokes and feel sadness at deaths. Technology All the systems seen below are what was installs both before and after the recommissioning in 2185. Armament *'Javalin Disruptor Torpedoes' The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon fitted on a handful of newer Alliance warships. It consists of a "rack" of two or more disposable disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" on to a ship’s exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, and detonate in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate. This magnifies the resulting space-time warp effects. Javelin mounts are most often fitted on swift frigates, which expect to enter "knife fight" torpedo ranges as a matter of course. Javelins may also be fitted on heavier ships during short range engagements, such as trans-relay assaults. They are particularly useful in this role for dreadnoughts, which are unable to lay their main guns on targets at close range. *'Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon' Following the Battle of the Citadel, human and turian volunteers conducted a massive three-month survey effort to clear the station's orbit of debris. Secretly, the turian Office of Technological Reconnaissance "volunteers" were technology recovery specialists salvaging the main weapon of the geth flagship Sovereign, and large amounts of its valuable element zero core. Contrary to popular belief, Sovereign's main gun was not a directed energy weapon. Rather, its massive element zero core powered an electromagnetic field suspending a liquid iron-uranium-tungsten alloy that shaped into armor-piercing projectiles when fired. The jet of molten metal, accelerated to a fraction of the speed of light, destroys targets by impact force and irresistible heat. Only 11 months after the battle, the turians produced the Thanix, their own miniaturized version of Sovereign's gun. The Thanix can fire reliably every five seconds, rivaling a cruiser's firepower but mountable on a fighter or frigate. Defenses *'Kinetic Barriers' Kinetic barriers, colloquially called "shields", provide protection against most mass accelerator weapons. Whether on a starship or a soldier's suit of armor, the basic principle remains the same. Kinetic barriers are repulsive mass effect fields projected from tiny emitters. These shields safely deflect small objects traveling at rapid velocities. This affords protection from bullets and other dangerous projectiles, but still allows the user to sit down without knocking away their chair. The shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. *'Silaris Heavy Ship Armor' Asari-made Silaris armor can resist even the tremendous heat and kinetic energy of starship weapons. The armor is nearly unsurpassed in strength because its central material, carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Deposition, are crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers able to withstand extreme temperatures. That process also compensates for diamond's brittleness. Diamond armor itself has two limiting disadvantages. First, while nanotubes and CVD-diamond construction have become cheaper in recent years, it remains prohibitively expensive to coat starships or aircraft larger than fighters in Silaris material. Second, the armor must be attached to the ship's superstructure, so shock waves from massive firepower can still destroy the metals beneath the armor itself. A popular misconception holds that the diamond composition of Silaris armor gives it a sparkle. In fact, atmospheric nitrogen impurities during the super-hot forging process give the armor a metallic gray or yellow *'GARDIAN System' A ships' General ARea Defense Integration Anti-spacecraft Network (GARDIAN) consists of anti-missile/anti-fighter laser turrets on the exterior hull. Because these are under computer control, the gunnery control officer needs to do little beyond turn the system on and designate targets as hostile. Propulsion & Power *'Anti-Proton Thrusters' A mass effect drive core decreases the mass of a bubble of space-time around a ship. This gives the ship the potential to move quickly, but does not apply any motive power. Ships use their sublight thrusters for motive power in FTL. There are several varieties of thruster, varying in performance versus economy. All ships are equipped with arrays of hydrogen-oxygen reaction control thrusters for maneuvering. In combat, military vessels require accelerations beyond the capability of fusion torches. Warship thrusters inject antiprotons into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The drawback is fuel production; antiprotons must be manufactured one particle at a time. Most antimatter production is done at massive solar arrays orbiting energetic stars, making them high-value targets in wartime. *'Tantalus Drive Core' The oversized Tantalus Drive Core generates mass concentrations that the Midway "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. It also generates the mass effect field around the ship that enables faster-than-light travel. Unlike the Normandy SR-1, the Midway's being vertically oriented relative to the ship instead of horizontally oriented. Other Systems *'Mercury Retracting Wings' These wings, located only on the Midway as an experiment, can slide back into the ship during dog fights to increase speed, and lessen the hit range of enemies by forming a smaller object. This is also great during larger dog fights as the ship has better maneuverability and thus can fly into smaller spaces and avoid more hits. Crew *Commander James Christianson - Commanding Officer *2nd Lieutenant Viktor Astrahova - Marine *Medical Sergeant Rebecca Snow - Chief Medical Officer (CMO) *Flight Lieutenant Keith "Spaceman" Lane - Chief Helmsman *????? - Chief Enginneer (CHENG) *????? - Chief Navigator; Current Executive Officer *Operations Chief April Summers - Marine Detail Commander Additional *1 Helmsman (Though Co-Pilot position is available) *8 CIC Officers *8 Command Deck Technicians *10 Marines *6 Engineers *1 Artificial Intellience Former *Captain Issah Markoju - Former Commanding Officer (Deceased) Storyline --- Trivia --- Category:Ships Category:Systems Alliance Category:Articles by UndeadHero